my_lifetime_is_a_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
Furt
Furt is the eighth episode of Glee's second season and the thirtieth episode overall. It premiered on November 23, 2010. Carol Burnett guest starred as Doris Sylvester, Sue's Nazi-hunting mother who has just "caught the last Nazi." The title "Furt" is a portmanteau of Finn and Kurt in regards to their budding brotherhood. Burt and Carole announce their engagement to much of Kurt's excitement, Kurt decides to plan the wedding and hire New Directions while Finn seems a little taken aback. Sue also decides to marry, but the thing is, she is marrying herself. With the news, Sue's mom arrives and as the episode progresses, Sue (as principal) begins to notice Kurt's bullying struggles. The New Directions and Will prep up for the wedding. The episode was directed by Carol Banker and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot saying her vows.]] While at his locker, Finn is surprised to see Burt and his mother Carole pulling a bemused Kurt down the hall, before telling the kids they are engaged. While Finn is in a state of shock, Burt and Carol make Kurt the wedding planner. Kurt excitedly tells them not to worry, as he'll arrange everything and informs them that New Directions will perform at their wedding. Burt also tells Kurt that he's been eating right and wants a dance with Carol at the wedding. Meanwhile, Sue has her assistant, Becky, mail out invitations for her. She flashes back to her former flame Rod Remington getting engaged to his co-anchor. Based on this experience Sue tried online dating and found out that her only true match is herself. She is therefore holding a wedding for herself. With news of the Hummel-Hudson Wedding, Sam tells Quinn he loves her and wants them to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He gets down on a knee and offers her a promise ring, saying that one day he would like to marry her. She is visibly shaken, and closes the small box that holds the promise ring. When Sam asks if that means she doesn't want to go out with him, she tells him "It's a maybe." before walking away. Finn tells Kurt he wants to be involved in the wedding to show everyone that he is still a leader and Kurt suggests a dance with his mother. After Finn leaves, Dave Karofsky, who has been making Kurt's life hell since he kissed Kurt, runs his finger down Kurt's chest before snatching the wedding cake centerpiece from Kurt and asking "Can I have this?." Kurt, too shaken and scared to respond, doesn't say anything. Karofsky smirks and smugly says "Thanks." before stuffing it in his pocket and walking away. Will brings Kurt to see Sue who says that if Karofsky "lays a finger on you" she will expel him, but until then she cannot legally do anything to help him. Also, Kurt tells Sue that calling him "Lady" is bullying, so Sue gives him the option of three nicknames, in which he picks the second one: "Porcelain." Hearing about Kurt's encounter with Karofsky as well as noting the increasing bullying of Kurt, Rachel assembles all the New Directions girls who have boyfriends on the football team and explains how hard Kurt is taking the bullying from Karofsky (he's losing weight, but not in a good way and he hardly competes with her for lead vocals). She thinks they should get the their boyfriends to help him somehow by confronting Karofsky. Ironically, Finn refuses to help Kurt feeling that confronting Karofsky would ruin his image and result in him being sacked regularly in football, which disappoints Rachel immensely. Santana is upset at Rachel for not including her in the boyfriend meeting saying she and Puckerman are dating. Quinn says they're just making out not dating so that doesn't count. Santana says Rachel is on her list After Sue fires a wedding planner, her mother Doris Sylvester walks in. Sue is visibly angered by this as she hasn't heard from her in years, while Doris doesn't like the idea of her marrying herself. However Doris accepts an invitation to the wedding and would like to walk her down the aisle. Sue says no and Doris counters with an offer to sing. Mike and Artie confront Karofsky, warning him not to bully Kurt. Karofsky pushes Mike into Artie, knocking his wheelchair over, and Sam reacts and gets in a physical confrontation with him, backing his friends up. This leaves Sam with a badly bruised eye. Puck, who can't do anything to help Sam because he's on probation, is forced to reluctantly watch the violence unfold from the sidelines. Then Beiste came in and break up the fight. At Glee Club, Quinn iced Sam's eye, while Tina iced Mike's shoulder. Doris tells Sue she wants to sing Ohio. The two perform the song while Doris tries to explain about leaving her children to be a famous Nazi hunter. Kurt gives Burt and Finn some dancing lessons. Finn is uncomfortable at first and wants to close the door which Kurt denies. Karofsky spots them and makes an insulting limp-wristed gesture. When Burt sees this and demands an explanation from him, Kurt explains to Burt and Finn that Karofsky threatened to kill him. This results in Burt to running down the hallway and shoving Karofsky up against a wall and threatening him for bullying his son. Burt also then demands to know why Finn hasn't been protecting Kurt. Burt takes this to Sue, who is still acting as the school's principal, with all parties there including Karofsky's father, notes that he too has seen his son acting more violent and out of character. When asked why Dave threatened to kill him, Kurt partially lies to protect Dave's secret and states that Dave threatened to kill him if he told anyone about the bullying. While Sue and the other adults seem to suspect there is more to this, they accept this, with Sue expelling Dave. On the day of the wedding, Santana, while helping Finn with his tie, tells him that he needs a "coolness injection" and suggests that he informs people that they had sex. He says he can't do that, because he kept it a secret after Rachel confessed that she did not have sex with Jesse St. James, that she was happy that they could both be each other's "firsts," and he does not want to hurt her feelings. Santana, who wants to hurt Rachel for not including her in the Glee girl meeting from earlier, thinks he should dump her anyway and even threatens to tell Rachel what happened. Rachel comes into the room but nothing is said about it. Finn tells Rachel she looks amazing. She asks "What?" and he replies saying, "I just really love you." Carole and Burt's wedding starts and the Glee Club kids sing Marry You. On the altar, Burt apologizing to Kurt for how he acted after his first wife died and talks about the opportunity he was presented with Carol. Carol talks about how amazing Kurt is and how proud she is of Finn becoming a brother to Kurt. The wedding goes off without a hitch. At the reception Will performs Sway before Finn gives the best man speech. His speech, while first and Finn during Just the Way You Are.]]directed at the married couple, shifts primarily to Kurt as he promises to have his new brother's back and that together they are now "Furt". As a thank you to Kurt he has the Glee Club put together a performance of Just the Way You Are, during which he sings to his mother and to Kurt and even dances with the other boy in front of everyone, before bringing everyone else to the dance floor. Doris and Sue's sister Jean Sylvester are the only witnesses of Sue's wedding to herself, which she also officiates. Doris can't stand it anymore and wants to have a special moment with them. Sue says she and Jean became their own family when their mother and father was gone. She tells Doris she is a bully and un-invites her from the wedding. .]] Back at school, Quinn tells Sam that sticking up for Kurt had an impact on her. She shows him that she's now wearing the ring, which leaves Sam happily fired-up. That same day, Sue calls Kurt and his parents to her office, where she explains that the school board has issued a verbal warning to Karofsky, but since nobody witnessed him threaten Kurt, nothing else will be done about it. In protest, Sue resigns as principal, but says that she will keep an eye out for Kurt. Frightened beyond belief, Kurt leaves the office, with Carole and Burt sharing a meaningful look and going to talk to Kurt about something important. In the Glee class room, Will informs Kurt that he has an idea for a solo Kurt could sing at sectionals, but Kurt stops him before turning to the group. He thanks the Glee club for all that they've done for him, but then drops a bomb: he's transferring to Dalton Academy effective immediately. His parents are using their honeymoon money to pay for tuition and that he can't remain at a school where his life is in danger. The New Directions are shocked and try and talk him out of it, with the guys even suggesting they could be his bodyguards around the school. Kurt tells them that what he really needs is what they have at Dalton Academy: a zero tolerance on bullying, especially since Karofsky will be returning the next day. Will reluctantly nods as he understands what Kurt is talking about. Rachel, having calmed down, realizes something else and asks Kurt if this means that he'll be competing against them now at Sectionals. Meanwhile both Finn and Mercedes try and talk Kurt out of leaving, but he leaves in tears, leaving them in silent shock. Songs Background Songs *'Be My Baby' by The Ronettes was sung by uncredited singers when Sue sends her wedding invites. Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester Guest Stars *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Daniel Roebuck as Paul Karofsky *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Rich Ceraulo as Reverend *Jo Anderson as Marcia Dean Co-Stars *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Robin Trocki as Jean Sylvester Absent Cast Members *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Trivia *When Rod proposes, the words he says are shown on the teleprompter as if it were rehearsed. *Finn stated that when certain people went out they were called certain names mashed-up. In the fandom, every Glee couple has a mash-up name. (Tike and Mike, Bartie and Artie, Finchel and Rachel, etc.) *A scene was cut from this episode where Sue speaks with Brad before the Ohio performance, she apologizes to him, saying she "thought you were an actor playing a pianist" and he responds saying "No. I'm a pianist playing an actor." *Chris Colfer said the wedding scene was fun because they literally danced down the aisle. *While the original version of Marry You by Bruno Mars made only number 85 in the Billboard Charts, the Glee version reached number 32. *This is the last physical appearance of Jean Sylvester, as she would pass away in Funeral. *After Burt and Carole walk down the aisle at the wedding, Carole hands her flowers to Rachel. Usually, the person who gets the flowers is the one who gets married next. The same situation happens in I Do, when Rachel again catches the flowers. Ironically, Rachel and Finn were poised to be married in Season 3, but call off the wedding after Quinn's car accident. *10.41 million American viewers during its initial airing—Glee's lowest viewership for the second season to that point—and was the fifteenth-most-watched show of the week across all channels. *This episode marks the first successful wedding on the characters' first try: the second being Santana and Brittany's wedding in A Wedding. **Coincidentally, they both occur on the eighth episode of their respective season. Cultural references *Doris Sylvester calling Sue "Suzie Q" is probably a reference to the Creedence Clearwater Revival song of the same name. Errors *When Burt and Carole went to surprise Kurt and Finn, Burt said "No. We said in the car", while they were arguing about who would tell them, but he proposed in the classroom they met, so she wouldn't know in the car, unless if it wasn't a surprise. Quotes Gallery Finchel Furt.jpg